<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It just Happened by Tsukikenma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049480">It just Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikenma/pseuds/Tsukikenma'>Tsukikenma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dysphoria, FTM, Fluff, Internalised Transphobia, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Kenma, Transphobic family, Unexpected Pregnancy, ftm Kenma, self hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikenma/pseuds/Tsukikenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is starting to get better with dysphoria, hes been offered his dream job, and he’s living with the man he loves. Will a test make him re consider everything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo/Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It just Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah I’m bad at writing big chunks so please forgive me if chapters are short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening was quiet as 2 lovers cuddled on the couch. The quietness was greeted by the soft speaking on the tv. Kuroo was fresh out of College and had moved with his boyfriend Kenma into a one bedroom apartment. Kenma was slowly wrapping up his last year in College and had a job offered to him at a psych ward which he had accepted, Kuroo was yet to hear about this.</p><p>"Hey Kuroo?" Kenma said, deciding that now was the best time to tell him.<br/>"Hm? Yeah?" Kuroo hummed in response <br/>"You know that psych ward that I was gonna ask to get a job at after I graduate?" Kenma said as if it were nothing.<br/>"Oh yeah, what about it?" Kuroo said with a little more interest.<br/>"They saw my mid term marks, and they offered me a job after I graduate.." Kenma said trying to contain his excitement.</p><p>"Oh.. OYA?!" Kuroo Shot up "for real?!" Kenma smiled and nodded. Kuroo jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kenmas arm pulling him off the couch. Kuroo gave his biggest smile and lifted Kenma by his hips up into the air spinning around. Laughter filled the room as Kenma was lowered so that he could wrap his legs around Kuroos waist and his arms around his neck. <br/>"I'm so proud of you," Kuroo said gently as they placed their foreheads together. Kenma let out a small laugh, <br/>"I'm getting my dream job," he said.<br/>"All thanks to your hard work," Kuroo added.</p><p>It went silent for a moment before Kuroo felt warth on his cheeks and lips, the source, Kenmas hands and lips. Their faces pressed together and their eyes shut they shared a loving kiss that was broken by Kuroo,<br/>"I know you don't have class tomorrow so I'm taking you out to celebrate, I know you don't like anything big so we're going to the arcade in the afternoon and then to the park for dinner," Kuroo whispered in his ear.<br/>"You don't have to do that" Kenma was cut off my a finger pressed to his lips,<br/>"I don't have to, I want to" Kuroo smiled. Kenma shared the smile,<br/>"It's getting late Kuroo, we should get to bed" Kenma stayed, so the couple got ready for bed and snuggled together before drifting off into a slumber.</p><p>It was the early morning when Kenma woke up. No alarm, but a pain in his stomach. That was it, he was going to be sick, he sprung out of bed and dashed to the bathroom where he hunched over the toilet and threw up. The sudden movement woke Kuroo up,<br/>"Mm Kenma? You okay?" Kuroo groaned.<br/>"Yeah just go back to sleep," Kenmas voice echoed back. Kuroo rolled over and fell back asleep.</p><p>Meanwhile Kenma was confused, he hadn't had dinner last night and little lunch so he was left clueless on why he was throwing up. He put it off and went back to bed.  He awoke again from the loud ringing of his alarm,.. he had forgotten to turn it off, he yawned and cuddled up against Kuroo.</p><p>Short lived.</p><p>He felt the same sick feeling of throwing up and dashed back to the bathroom, letting the contents spill out of him. He finished quickly so that Kuroo wouldn't worry,  he grabbed a glass of water and tried his best to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth.  He walked into the living room to make breakfast for his lover. Soft whisking of the eggs and a loud sizzle of the pan echoed through the apartment.</p><p>Soft footsteps padded down the hall, the bed head male making his entrance into the Kitchen.<br/>"Oya?" Kuroo said rubbing his eyes "breakfast? For me?"<br/>"No" Kenma Lied. Kuroo frowned. "I'm kidding, yes," Kenma giggled. He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and a head on top of his own.<br/>"Go sit at the table, I'm almost done" Kenma ushered him out of the kitchen.</p><p>Easier said than done. Regardless, Kenma eventually finished cooking and set two plates of food down on the table. Before going back into the kitchen to clean up a bit. He remembered the events of the previous night and this morning and pulled out his phone.</p><p>'I'm throwing up but I haven't eaten' were the words typed into the search engine. 'Pregnancy'  the big fat words displayed on the small screen. Kenmas heart dropped though a string of hope stay intact as he decided to read the symptoms. It snapped. No more hope. He had one last chance that he'd utilise after Kuroo had gone to his short work shift.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright babe, I'll be back at 2 so be ready for our celebration" Kuroo said as he slipped his shoes on and dashed out the door after giving his boyfriend and quick kiss, leaving Kenma alone in the apartment. </p><p>"Okay you got this Kenma, just go to the pharmacy and get a test, there's no way I'm pregnant I mean, we haven't- fuck" his mind wandered to the previous night. Hot bodies pressed together, panting and moaning flooding the bedroom. The sensation of pain and then pleasure on his body. Skin against skin, and constant exchanges of I love you's.</p><p>Flustered, he put a coat on and put his sneakers on as he waited a short while until he felt comfortable that Kuroo wouldn't see him leave the house. He closed the door behind him as he exited the building, a cold breeze clawing at him as he made his way to the local pharmacy. He repeated to himself  'you aren't pregnant, not pregnant, not pregnant?' His own self doubt started to kick in. Yet he was snapped out of his thoughts when he stood in front of the pharmacy door. </p><p>A bell sounded gently as he walked in, being relieved of the cold winds and the icy temperature. He awkwardly walked down the maternal aisle. Just now had he realised how awkward he felt, he'd have to pick up the box, the cashier would have to see him give it and take it. Though it had to be done, he could use his feminine features to his advantage, yeah, that could work.</p><p>Kenma carefully took the packaged test off the rack and into his hands. He shyly made his way to the checkout, being sure to keep his head down as he placed the test on the counter. His heart thumped nervously in his chest. The slim hand of the cashier caught his eye as they scanned the test. <br/>"$12.95" the familiar voice of the cashier said. <br/>Kenma fumbled in his wallet for the money before timidly placing it on the counter as the cashier took it and handed him the now bagged test.</p><p>"Have a nice day-Kenma??" The cashier said as Kenma looked up at him.<br/>"Akaashi?" Kenma froze before grabbing the test and running out of the pharmacy. As much as Akaashi wanted to run after the bi colour haired male, he couldn't ditch the job he had just gotten yet he didn't want to pry into the personal business of Kenma.</p><p>Why were tears now stinging in Kenmas eyes? Was it because he had been found out? Or that it was his friend? His close friend. Or was it the fear looming in him that Akaashi might tell Kuroo?</p><p>Whatever it was, now was the reason tears were spilling from his eyes. He stumbled up the stairs of the apartment complex towards his apartment. Upon reaching the door he fumbled for his keys in his pocket, they Jingled as they met the lock and opened the door. Kenma pulled them out and slammed the door closed behind him. He slid down the door puffing, never had he ran like he just did.</p><p>After taking a moment to catch him Breath Kenma took his shoes off and placed his keys in the small tray him and Kuroo had by the door. He tightened his grip around the plastic bag as he hurried to the bathroom to take the test.</p><p>He placed the stick in the sink as he waited for the result. He paced back and forth in the bathroom. Terror rising up in him more as time passed. Then 20 minutes has passed and the test was ready to show the final result.</p><p>Taking a deep breath in and out broke the haunting silence that had grown in the small bathroom of the one bedroom apartment Kuroo and Kenma had only just been able to afford. Kenma had begun to spiral, if he was pregnant was Kuroo going to leave? Leave him to pay rent alone, deal with a pregnancy alone? He pushed the thoughts away,<br/>"We don't even know if I'm pregnant," he told himself as he brought his attention back to the test</p><p>Slowly he looked at the result, as quickly as it had been picked up, it had already fallen to the floor with a loud clatter. Kenma himself slid down the wall, his behind meeting the cold tiled floor. Two red lines. A positive result. He, Kozume Kenma, was pregnant. The swirling feeling of Dysphoria cane crashing down on him.</p><p>Pregnancy was something girls went through. <br/>I'm a man, I'm a male, I'm not a girl. Not a girl, not a girl anymore. I still have a girls body, still a girl.</p><p>That's when the first sob escaped his mouth. He hadn't realised the hot tears soaking his soft cheeks. He hadn't realised his body move his arms to support his head as his thoughts became too heavy for him to handle. His world was crashing down on him. His world was ending.</p><p>Kuroo is going to leave me, we're so young, kids are forever, I can't do it. He won't love me. He's gonna throw me away. Just like mom. Just like dad. Im Just an inconvenience. He could get rid of me. Because I have the wrong body. And with the wrong body came this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>